1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in which both sides of a document such as a business card having a pair relationship between a front face and a rear face thereof are scanned by a scanner, characters included in scanned data are recognized by an optical character reader (OCR) function, and pieces of information for the front face and the rear face are compiled into a database in association with each other. For example, in the technology, a plurality of business cards held in a transparent sheet are scanned and recognized by the OCR function. In other words, based on an assumption that the business cards held in the transparent sheet are scanned and scanned positions between the corresponding front face and rear face are thereby previously known, pieces of information for the front face and the rear face are associated with each other to be complied into a database.
However, the conventional technology requires users to do work, when documents such as business cards are to be compiled into a database, such as preparing of a transparent sheet for holding business cards therein and putting of business cards, which are desired to be compiled into a database, into the transparent sheet, and therefore the work is inconvenient for users. Recently, business cards have various shapes and sizes, the user has to prepare transparent sheets suitable for various business cards and put the business cards into the transparent sheets. Therefore, occasions inconvenient for users increasingly occur.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional problems, there is a need to provide an image processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program capable of improving user friendliness.